Pen Me
by FailingDemi
Summary: He was writing on her arm! Does that Hitachiin have anything better to do instead of molesting her innocent left arm with his pen! -HikaHaru- -ONESHOT-


**Pen Me**

_-A lil' bit of HikaHaru-_

**Challenge issued on Shine by RandomFun**

A/N: I really had this weird idea, when I was prodding my seatmate with my pen cus I was bored. He got pissed off when I drew smiles and circles on his arm. XD Dammit, I still wanna draw on him again. x3 Anyways, this is a little HikaHaru oneshot that kind of reflects my weird moments at school. :D

Disclaimer: Don't own and Unbeta'd.

* * *

Fingers tapped subtly, _subtly_, against the desk softly drumming up and down the wood. The brunette ignored the fingers as it worked its way to her hands. _Poke_,_ poke_—her eyebrow twitched as she used her other hand to cushion her throbbing head.

She felt sharp fingernails slowly dragged back and forth from her elbow to her wrist. Haruhi glanced to her left and rolled her brown eyes at the teenager before looking back at the teacher. She felt something cool and small press against her arm, and when she looked out at it—

"HI—"

Haruhi snapped her mouth closed instantly, before the teacher gave her an irked and strange glance. "Hi…ka…ru…" she hissed dangerously from the corner of her lips. She gave the grinning hazel boy a murderous glare, before rubbing her right hand over her left arm which had been oh so _inconveniently_ molested by said person.

She straightened the wool vest over her white shirt before returning her attention back to the teacher who was directly at the front.

Snorting quietly, Hikaru slid lazily onto the wooden desk, as he took his right hand and reached over to her arm—

_Scribble_—

Haruhi's eye twitched as she tried to take notes into her notebook. She shifted her arm and read the problem that was in question—

Something pressed into her bare forearm, but she tried to ignore it, as it slowly dragged into various shapes and sizes—

She tried to be patient with it, but the brunette could stop her right hand from twitching, ready to slap him. A swerve of the object on her pale skin made her jump suddenly; the thing pivoted suddenly on her arm—

Her left hand flew out and instantly slapped Hikaru—

WHACK.

"Stoppit!" she cried in a whisper, as she plucked his hand from her arm. She flung it back onto his own desk and gave him a deep frown. The Hitachiin's eyebrows rose interestedly as he flicked his pen around his fingers.

Haruhi sighed to herself and she returned back to listening to the teacher. Hell knew what Hikaru was doing to her, but the teacher was dictating the notes to her! So the least she could do in order to pass the next test—

_Scribble—_

Her eyes twitched, as she felt the same feeling come over onto her arm. It was sending shivers up her spine and Haruhi gave the elder twin a warning glare at the Hitachiin before returning to her book.

She wrote onto the workbook—

AGAIN.

There it was!

Haruhi squeezed her hand around her led pencil and squeezed it tightly that it was at the point of breaking. She immediately pinched his skin, causing a tiny yelp to escape through the boy's mouth. She held back a satisfied smile, and released the pinched skin.

The elder twin immediately withdrew his hand and pen, and he gave a small pout at the girl before she turned away from him. Haruhi tried to force her mind off of the boy who was poking her to no end with his fingers and pen.

She screwed her eyebrows together, as she wrote…

This problem is a real _-prod-_ so in order to solve it, you must _-nudge-. _In order to _–poke-_ you'll have to divide the _–jab-_ and the formula is _–tickle tickle- _and then you will get the _-poink- _so your answer for this number is _–poke, poke, jab, jab, scribble, scribble—_

The bell rang before she could scream at him. The teacher put down his chalk and shouted over the clamor, "The next test is in two weeks! This consists of today's lessons, so please review your notes and study!"

Haruhi growled as she slammed her pen onto her book. Giving an irked glare at Hikaru, she hissed, "Hikaru—_What_ the hell were you doing to my arm?!" Hikaru innocently smiled as he pocketed his things into his briefcase.

"Usually, I'd be doodling on a piece of paper," Hikaru thought aloud as he stood up from his desk. He brought the case underneath his arm. "But I had no paper…" Haruhi rose an eyebrow and Hikaru grinned and tapped her forearm gently. "So I used this instead."

And she watched him leave.

Haruhi looked at her arm curiously and saw random doodles. Kami! He was writing on her arm! Does that Hitachiin have _anything_ better to do instead of molesting her innocent left arm with his pen?!

A bunny, a cat, random chibi doodles were scattered around her arm. She moved it around, andlooked at it—what was this? A note?

'I have something _important_ to tell you, so can you come meet me after school by the clock tower at 3? Don't be late. :D'

She sighed, but couldn't help but smile at his cute attempt of calling her out to meet him. Wait…did she just say _cute_? Haruhi shook her head and put her right hand onto the scribbled arm. She rubbed it hard and rash—

...it wouldn't come off.

Oh shit—was it permanent—

A shadow towered over her and she looked up timidly to see the face of her teacher—

"Last time I checked, writing on your arm is strictly prohibited. Fujioka-san, It's sad to say that I am disappointed that you were too absorbed into the writing on your arm, then to be paying any attention to the lesson today." He deeply frowned, and Haruhi's eye twitched. "I expect you to score well for your test."

"Y-Yes, sensei…"

'…damn him…'

* * *

A/N: Somewhat similar to R u Free 2morrow? thing. X3 Ah well. Funny. Ah well. You like what we're doing? So please join the Shine community! I'm sure you all are curious! If you don't want us to stop bringing good, worthwhile fanfiction to read, join the movement and give us support by signing up for the Shine forum on my profile!!

This is the captain of the Brown Squad bringing to you HikaHaru.

Don't forget to reveiw! :D

-Until later,

Demi-kun.


End file.
